Race: Nagu
Summary The Nagu are an aquatic species with an gnomanoidian upper body and the lower body of a sea serpent. They are adept swimmers who that can also slither across the ocean floor, or on land. The Nagu live primarily in the Burning Sea, although there are Nagu cities elsewhere along the Ereb and Asu continental shelf. Despite being an aquatic species, the Nagu are none-the-less air breathers, and must surface in order to breathe. Nagu cities and buildings are often built in or around natural cave formations with natural air pockets that can be extended, allowing the trapping of air near the ceiling of the building - and in some cases, an entire building that acts as an air pocket. These air pockets are maintained by various species of plants that help produce a self-sufficient cycle of oxygen. "There is simply no entrenchment or preparation that can be taken to adequately prepare a man for when 250 pounds of fish comes charging down upon him bearing a polearm" - Legatus Chelmsford, Gnoman Expeditionary force after the loss of the Battle of Hlwana Island. Physical Description Nagu reach about 5 feet from the crown of the head to where they make contact with the ground, with a tail that usually reaches around 3 ft behind them. The Gnomanoidain part of the Nagu has a thick skin that is often a dark shade of blue-purple, though it can veer into green and brown. The back, shoulders, head, face, and arms are often dark in colour while the belly and chest is comparatively lighter, a colouration pattern similar to orca, penguins, sharks, and seals that makes them harder to spot while swimming. Many Nagu have patterned stripes over their skin, especially on the face, back, and chest - some of which have bioluminescant properties that are used for hunting, communication, and courtship. They also have several tendrils extending up to 5 centimetres from the chin and jawline that often has a lightly coloured bioluminescant tip. They have flat noses - nasal holes rather than a protruding nasal structure - consisting of four holes, two sets of two. The inferior nasal holes are used for olfaction under water while the superior nasal holes are used for olfaction and breathing when not submerged. While under water, they are closed by an interior membrane, and vise versa while on land. They are entirely hairless, and from the back of their head extend laterally two large concave cartilaginous structures that funnel sound into a small earhole. Like in other gnomanoidian cultures, these are often pierced for decoration. The serpentine half is scaled and coloured in a similar fashion to the rest of their body, lightly underneath and darkly on top. The serpentine body ends in a forked fish-like tail that can be spread as a gnoman may spread their fingers. Additionally they have lateral fins upon their serpentine body around where it meets the rest, at a position that may approximately correspond to legs. These fins are primarily used to help steer during swimming. Nagu often, but do not always, have spines running down the centre of their serpentine body on the dorsal side. Linage: Impi A Nagu's place within the Impi, or the tactical formation of an army, is a sacred place that permeates the social fabric of Nagu Society. Social bonds are formed and reinforced in both mock and real battles, where the Nagu learn to protect and trust in the instincts of those around them. Each Nagu gains one Formation Fighting technique, and may treat their level as their ranks in formation fighting for the use of this technique. In addition, each Nagu gets a bonus faith-based action that can be used once per day at the cost of 1 faith. Trait Summary Default Traits Dwellers of the Deep Flaw: Legless Racial Traits Bioluminescence Fish Forespawn Strong and Suggestible Stronger and More Suggestible Cultural traits Abyss Walker Gods of the Deep Sense Turbulence Todo Electroreception Go With The Flow Silent Swimmer Abyss Hunter Voodoo Curse Voodoo Herbalist Category:Race Category:Nagu